


The Comfort You Provide

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, V is Not Part of Vergil, set after DMC5, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Nero looked up at him, blue eyes filled with something that made V’s heart beat harder in his chest. It filled his body with a warmth that cradled his soul and made a selfish part of him scream out for more.





	The Comfort You Provide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arya_Ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ackerman/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Комфорт, что даришь ты (The Comfort You Provide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759657) by [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik)



> Hello everybody,
> 
> a NeroV fic from me. I wrote this as a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine but I do enjoy NeroV myself a lot. So, maybe there will be more of them in the future.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

V’s steps were still heavy, still more him dragging himself forward than actually walking, but he did it on his own; he wasn’t reliant on someone else to help or even carry him anymore. He exhaled heavily through his nose when he sat down on the couch, his sore muscles immediately finding the relief they craved.

A mug was held up in front of his face and V followed the hand holding it upwards until he met Nero’s blue eyes. He had his brows pulled up and a small smile on his face as he looked at the man in sympathy.

“Thank you,” V said as he took the mug from him. His still cracked fingers wrapped around the warm cup, though by now the pain luckily has subsided to be nothing more than a feeling similar to sore muscles from working out too much. The cracking of his skin diminished more with each passing day, although it was far from being gone completely, but the pain was no longer crippling, no longer made him feel as if he had to endure a slow painful death. His body was healing again. Slowly but steadily.

“You should get some more rest.” Nero told him.

“I’m fine.”

Nero pulled one of his eyebrows up, obviously not believing him, but he didn’t say anything for a moment but instead sat down next to him. V wasn’t lying. Everyone could see that he was anything but fine, however, given the circumstances he was indeed feeling alright. He wasn’t on the verge of crumbling, he didn’t feel the life and blood being pulled out of him with each breath he took, and if that was the alternative, then feeling exhausted and having sore muscles felt like utter relief in comparison.

“Well, at least you don’t look like you’d pull an Infinity War on me any second anymore.” Nero tried to make the situation sound funny but the grin on his face didn’t reach his eyes. V appreciated it nonetheless. Nero’s comments and replies were a delight in his dull and pitiful existence, they made all of the pain and exhaustion less agonizing, they kept the nightmares at bay and after all this time V finally closed his eyes at night knowing he could find some comfort in his dreams, that he could finally relax his aching and tired body.

He never voiced it out loud to Nero. Never told him how grateful he was, how much he appreciated the man’s concern and care, how much he made him feel _safe_. He was actually anxious of voicing such thoughts and emotions to the other man as he had no idea how to deal with those. He confessed his wish to be protected and loved to him in the Qliphoth in a last desperate attempt to cling to life, to cling to that feeling of Nero not abandoning him, of the man carrying him forwards, worried and concerned, but not letting go of him, not leaving him to die in the dark and grim inside of the Qliphoth.

V never expected to make it out of there alive. He never expected that the defeat of Urizen and the fall of the Qliphoth would end the agonizingly slow process of his body crumbling and decaying where he had been standing.

After everything was done. After Dante’s brother returned, after the Qliphoth fell, after the gate to hell was sealed, Nero dragged his crumbling body out of there. He brought him home. He took care of him, helped him when every movement of his body sent new waves of pure agony through him; he simply was there. For him.

V felt completely undeserving of Nero’s attention and care, felt like he didn’t deserve to be saved as he never could make it up to him. He had nothing to give, nothing to offer. He only had this little selfish pulse inside of him that craved and fed off this attention, that wanted to bask more in the light and comfort Nero provided.

He really owed him one. But he had no idea what he could do. Right now he could barely walk on his own...

V sipped from his tea, inhaled the pleasant smell and enjoyed this moment of calm and serenity. He watched Nero out of his peripheral vision, how he sat there leaned back and relaxed sipping on his tea and wearing that old torn shirt. It reminded V that he was clad in Nero’s clothes himself right now. He didn’t own any other clothes than his leather vest and he liked how loose Nero’s shirt and pants were on his slim frame; they didn’t cause any irritation on his still cracked skin.

V noticed how Nero put his mug on the small table in front of them, but didn’t pay it more attention and instead sipped on his own tea again.

The touch on his upper arm was soft, barely there, but felt to V like a crushing weight on his body. His green eyes fell onto his upper arm and to the sole finger that was barely so touching his inked skin. With parted lips, surprise burning in his eyes at the unexpected and completely unfamiliar gesture, did V look up at Nero. He had a frown on his face and he traced a crack on V’s arm with such a light caress one wouldn’t expect from the usually so coarse devil hunter.

“Nero?” he breathed. He couldn’t explain the sudden tension in the air, couldn’t grasp the emotions that erupted in his chest as he had no experience, no memory of ever having felt such a tender, fleeting touch.

“It’s… not as deep as it used to be,” Nero said, though V wondered if he even meant to say it out loud.

Nero looked up at him, blue eyes filled with something that made V’s heart beat harder in his chest. It filled his body with a warmth that cradled his soul and made a selfish part of him scream out for more.

He let Nero take the mug from his hands and place it onto the table without averting his eyes from him. There was a moment of pause, a moment where Nero stared at him with a slight frown on his face but with such concern in his eyes which V just wanted to wipe away. He shouldn’t dedicate any more of his worry and care to V. He was undeserving as it was. He simply took. He received and accepted it without having any means to pay him back.

He exhaled heavily through his nose and hoped that Nero didn’t notice, though he knew it was futile, as the man pressed his thumb against the more prominent crack on V’s lips. There was no real pressure behind it, just a careful touch, but V froze; too distracted by how that feeling erupted in his chest, wrapped around his bones and traveled through his body.

“Does this still hurt?” Nero asked in a tune far too soft for the devil hunter, far too different from how rough he could be.

It did hurt. But it was a dull pain, a sense of healing, very much bearable; not to compare with the pain of crumbling and rotting away while being very much alive.

“Not really,” he replied finally, his lips sliding along Nero’s thumb. He didn’t pull away, instead his blue eyes dropped to V’s lips, his own lips parted slightly and something changed in the air.

V found it hard to breathe. He felt the tension invading his body, wrapping around his bones and keeping them in a hold that didn’t allow V to even move a muscle. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage, threatening to just crush the bones under the pressure as his mind and soul was just waiting. For what he couldn’t tell. He had no knowledge, no experience to put a name on these feelings. So all he did was wait.

Nero’s finger left his lips, leaving a lingering sensation behind and he very slowly slid his hand a bit downwards. The grip on his chin was so mindful, still testing the waters and Nero’s slightly knitted brows betrayed how he wasn’t completely sure of this himself, but V made no move to stop him. Nor did Nero attempt to pull back.

The pressure on V’s lips was unfamiliar, unexpected but every nerve in V’s body came alive with the touch of Nero’s lips on his own. There was a sensation pulsating inside of V when Nero started moving his lips against his own once V didn’t push him away. A sensation he couldn’t describe, but it filled his body with a warmth that quickly turned into heat that spread through his bones and gathered in his very core. He couldn’t explain how this contact made his soul yearn for more and it pulled a sigh from deep within him.

Once more his mind screamed out to him that he didn’t deserve this attention when they broke apart. This loving care and attention, that Nero should dedicate to someone who deserved it, to someone who could give him something back in return, but on the same hand he wanted this, he wanted to feel, wanted to have the devil hunter around and for himself. It was selfish, he knew that, but deep down he couldn’t find it in him to care or to obey his mind.

That warm sensation spread through his body all anew when Nero’s face came closer again until it vanished from his vision and he felt soft lips attach to the skin of his neck and the gasp spilled over his lips without restraint since he couldn’t contain this sudden and unfamiliar emotion, didn’t know how to hold it back. Nero dragged his lips and tongue leisurely over his still cracked skin, caressed each line and each spot with a softness that seemed so unlike him but it made V’s mind become hazy with each touch, with each heavy breath that fanned over his already heated skin.

V barely noticed how he allowed himself to lean back, not away from Nero’s surprising affections but completely handing himself over to him, relinquishing the control he never had in the first place until Nero was hovering above him, heaving chest, his face in the crook of V’s neck, V’s skin between his lips, his elbows on either side of his face, one of his legs between V’s, the other half-dangling off the couch.

Nero stopped his ministrations and raised his head. One hand came to rest on V’s face, concern burning in his blue eyes as he watched V, slightly panting, eyes half lidded, lips parted. 

“Are you sure about this, V?” he was referring to way too many things for V to consider in his already hazed mind. His body was weak, the dry cracked skin was easily irritated, the implications of what going further would eventually mean to both of them and their lives.

No, he wasn’t sure. He only knew that there was no other place he could or wanted to be where he would feel as safe as here, as he was with Nero. He was fully undeserving of him but he had no strength to withstand the desire to bask in the comfort the devil hunter provided. He wanted to let these unfamiliar emotions flood his body and drown his soul in them. V raised his inked hands up to Nero’s face, his bony fingers tracing the strong jawline of the other man.

“I am,” he whispered. And although it was not the truth, not a lie either, Nero nodded.

The devil hunter was so mindful, so careful when he slipped lower on V’s body and made work of discarding V’s shirt. V wanted to tell him, to scream at him that he didn’t have to treat him this way. He wasn’t fragile. He could handle pressure and pain, he didn’t need to be treated like a delicate figure. And still, the thoughts didn’t make it onto his tongue. He wanted to bask in these sensations, to revel in these affections laid upon his body and to savor them until there was nothing left of the pain and anguish of the life he led all these years.

A gasp was forced from his lips when Nero showered his body in licks and kisses, worshipping his inked damaged body with caresses and affection as if V was the most treasured person in his world. The man lavished every part of his skin with caresses that drew soft sighs out of the summoner. Sighs that turned into a deep moan and caused him to throw his head back when Nero showed his teeth and nibbled on his hip bones, dragging his tongue around the skin in a soothing manner. 

V felt every nerve in his being come alive with a burning heat that seemed to burn him from the inside out as these sensations he hasn’t known before coursed through him and he clung to Nero’s shoulders in an attempt to not get lost in these feelings. The pain of his cracking skin just a dull throbbing in the far back of his mind. It didn’t matter. Only Nero mattered. This usually so rough man who worshipped his body with the most tender care and affection, who for the first time in his life gave him a sense of calm and peace.

Nero slid back up on his body, kissing and licking the tattoos marking his slender frame, pulling soft, needy whimpers out of him until Nero’s lips were back on his. The kiss was soft, but there was a desperation in the way Nero moved his lips against his, the way he wrapped his arms around V’s body and pressed himself closer to him. V shuddered beneath him when their hips made contact and the way Nero growled into his ear as his arousal, still trapped inside his pants, rubbed against his own, dragged another whimper out of him. He couldn’t explain these emotions, has never felt anything like that before, but right now he fed off them, craved them and V just gave in to his body and soul screaming out for the man on top of him.

Nero groaned when he slid back down on V’s body, dragging his calloused hands along his inked chest, his lips and tongue following the path his hands made, completely ignoring his own satisfaction and instead devoting all of his attention to V, earning some breathless sighs and pants from him in return.

There was an impatience in Nero’s hands as he made quick work of V’s pants, dragging them off his slim legs and discarding them somewhere on the floor. V huffed a relieved sigh when his arousal was freed from its confinements. He groaned, threw his head back when Nero’s strong hand wrapped around his erection, slowly stroking him and creating all new sensations inside of him and V felt his muscle tremble.

“Shit, V,” Nero groaned against his skin and he pressed his forehead against V’s chest in an attempt to calm himself, but never stopping his ministrations to V’s arousal. V’s mind got hazy, he could barely grasp what was happening to him, how these unfamiliar feelings grabbed a hold of him so effectively and almost absentmindedly did his hands dive into Nero’s short hair, clinging to the man and his hips involuntarily bucked up into his hands.

Nero cursed under his breath before he finally lost his patience and V’s reactions got to him too much. He retreated his hand, causing V to groan at the loss, and pulled back from him. V watched him out of half lidded green eyes as the devil hunter hurriedly discarded his own clothes and V couldn’t help but groan at the sight of the muscles stretching over pale skin, of his cock twitching, begging to be touched. 

Nero’s lips returned to his skin, licking and nipping at the prominent hip bones and V bit the inside of his lips, tried to regain some form of control and to not let too many sounds escape him. Nero groaned once more as he stroke V’s trembling thighs before he looked up at him, a silent question between them, but V despite his hazy mind managed to catch on. He swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment.

Nero pulled his lower lip in his mouth, a gesture V followed way too closely with his eyes, and reached for a box below the table. V watched him as Nero spread the lube on his fingers, and he slowly, as if he was afraid he would scare V away, lowered them to his opening. V licked his dry lips but moaned when Nero caught his lips with his own again in a searing kiss that made the breath get caught in his throat. The pressure as Nero pushed his finger forward was unusual, unfamiliar but the pain was barely noticeable, nothing compared to what V was used to. 

V wrapped his slender arms around Nero’s shoulders, one hand clinging to his shoulders, the other tangling itself in the white hair in a hopefully silent way of telling him that he was alright.

Nero prepared him so gently, he showered his body with such tender caresses while he added more fingers to stretch him that V could hardly handle it. Nero treated him like he meant something more, as if he was more than an insignificant existence and there was a part of V that just wanted more, that just yearned for it and relished these affections.

When Nero hit that certain spot inside of V his reaction was imminent. His back arched, his mouth opened though nothing but a shaky gasp left his lips, and his hands dug into Nero’s back.

“Fuck, V.” Nero groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lips, beads of sweat forming on his skin. Noticing how the devil hunter reacted to V’s responses to his touch did more to V than he anticipated.

There was a tension in Nero’s eyes as he put the condom on and rubbed the lube along his own erection before he pressed it against V’s opening. That unfamiliar feeling erupted in V anew. That warmth that settled around his bones, set his nerves on fire and created a pressure that traveled from his chest lower in his body and gathered there. Though this time it was accompanied by the realization what was about to happen.

And when Nero finally pushed his hips forward, slowly entering him V could have sworn he was getting dizzy from the sensations of being joined, of Nero filling him, of Nero treating him like someone that deserved to be worshipped and loved. There was a slight discomfort, not different from the dull ache of his cracked skin, and nothing that mattered. 

V threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut as the emotions overwhelmed him and he moaned, breathless and needy, when Nero began to move inside of him. 

They found a rhythm easily, although there was a hidden urgency in Nero’s thrusts, in the way he groaned and sloppily pressed his lips to V’s body again and again, and V could do nothing but hold on. He wrapped his shaking legs around Nero’s waist, pressed himself even closer to him, gasped and panted without restraint. 

“Fuck, V. You feel… amazing,” Nero praised him breathlessly, pushing his hips forwards more frantically, faster, trying to get deeper and deeper as if he could get any closer to V this way. V couldn’t say anything. Too lost in the sensations coursing through his body, too distracted by his nerves being set on fire and his soul yearning, craving more.

“So fucking beautiful, I…” more breathless praises fell from Nero’s lips, like a ramble, genuine but mindless as his thrusts became more frantic as both desperately chased their release. 

“Nero,” he sighed breathlessly, causing Nero to shudder above him.

That heat built up, the coil in his lower body tightened with each thrust, with each touch of Nero’s hands and lips, with each praise that spilled over his lips. His hands dug into Nero’s shoulder blades, his nails pressing into his skin as he just moaned; needy and deeply.

And when Nero wrapped a hand around his twitching erection it all became too much. The sensations were too overwhelming, too new and unfamiliar for him to handle it any longer. He couldn’t grasp it, couldn’t fathom the feelings as that tight coil in his lower body snapped and V’s whole body tensed, his head fell back as he came hard. His eyes fell shut, his lips parted in a silent cry as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled himself in Nero’s hand.

Nero slowed his thrusts as he noticed V coming, watched him in his daze and how he twitched and spasmed beneath him. And when V slowly came back down Nero couldn’t hold himself back anymore, the feeling of V coming undone beneath him, of squeezing and holding him in his embrace became just too much.

“Shit, god, V,” he groaned, his hips snapped forward, rapidly, frantically. There was no rhythm anymore, he was just chasing his own end and V just held onto him. V’s body shuddered beneath him, his oversensitive skin tingling and he panted and whimpered as Nero thrusted wildly, erratically.

Nero moaned, loud and unrestrained, his arms supporting him next to V’s body trembled as he reached his own orgasm. He thrusted forward, once, twice before he stilled and just panted as his body trembled above V. 

V watched him. Watched him out of dazed, half lidded eyes as Nero squeezed his own eyes shut, his lips trembling as his breath left him in pants and gasps, watched how his muscles moved underneath his skin.

When Nero opened his eyes again, blue eyes meeting green ones, an exhausted but satisfied grin broke out on his lips before he lowered himself and carefully laid on top of V. He seeked out V’s lips again, catching them in a sloppy, messy kiss. V reciprocated slowly, moving his lips in an uncoordinated fashion against Nero’s. He was completely spent, tired and exhausted, but he also never felt as relieved. He has never felt comfortable in his exhaustion, never embraced it and allowed it to take control over his body and soul.

Nero pulled away from him after a while, discarding the condom and bringing a cloth to get them cleaned up a bit, before he joined V on the couch again. V welcomed him with open arms. He wrapped his kinda sore arms around the devil hunter and allowed him to pull him close in turn.

Nero sighed and pressed fleeting kisses on his skin, tracing some cracks on V’s skin with a sole finger just like he had done before.

“Are you alright?” 

V huffed at Nero’s question. Though deep down he appreciated Nero’s kindness and concern so much that he had no idea how to voice his gratitude out loud. 

“Yes,” he simply replied, still breathless, still caught in the aftermath of what just transpired between them. His skin felt a bit sore, it was irritated easily while still being in the process of healing. Right now, however, it hardly mattered. The way Nero lavished his affection and caresses on V as if he was the most important, the only significant person in Nero’s eyes was much more prominent and liberating than any pain caused by the past.

Nero didn’t really believe him judging by the way his eyebrows rose but he was still content with the reply as he probably knew that V was not truly in pain. The devil hunter sighed happily and nuzzled V’s neck. The summoner smiled, one hand diving into Nero’s short hair again as he felt himself drifting off. He exhaled deeply through his nose and let his eyes to fall shut. He allowed that warmth that spread through his body to remain and wrap around his soul in a comforting embrace as Nero’s presence and proximity lulled him to sleep.


End file.
